The present invention relates generally, to a vehicle roof latching device; and more particularly, to such a device for securing a convertible top, hard top, or cover to a vehicle body.
Passenger vehicles having removable or retractable roof components to open the passenger compartment to the sky (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cconvertible topxe2x80x9d) have been manufactured for many years. Recently, vehicles having convertible tops have become more popular with purchasers. Consequently automobile manufacturers are manufacturing a greater variety of vehicles with convertible tops. Latches used with these convertible tops, however, can be complicated and/or relatively large.
In accordance with the present invention, a latch mechanism associated with one of a convertible top and a automobile component is provided. The latch mechanism is adapted to cooperate with an engagement member associated with the other of the convertible top and the automobile component. In another aspect of the present invention, a hook, a first guide pin and a second guide pin are provided. The first and second guide pins are associated with the hook. A first guide slot is associated with the first guide pin and a second guide slot is associated with the second guide pin. Another aspect of the present invention includes a drive mechanism associated with the latch assembly and adapted to move each of the first and second guide pins along its respective first and second guide slot to move the hook between a latched position and an unlatched position.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a hook is associated with a guide slot and a guide pin. A drive mechanism is adapted to drive the guide pin along the guide slot. The drive mechanism has a pair of elongated pivot arms aligned, spaced apart and adapted to accommodate a drive link centrally located between the pair of pivot arms and attached to each of the pivot arms. The pair of pivot arms having a longitudinal axis which is substantially parallel to the axis corresponding to the path the hook takes when the latch mechanism is in the latched position.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a hook plate including a hook, a guide slot and a pin opening is provided. A pair of pivot arms with each pivot arm having an end connected to an end of the pin to sandwich the hook plate between the pivot arms. A drive member is centrally located between the pair of pivot arms and connected to an end of each pivot arm opposite the end connected to the pin.
Thus, latches in accordance with the present invention can provide a latch mechanism having a thin package. Such latches can also provide a long reach to grab the striker. Additionally, such latches can be particularly well suited for use with low roof-to-header approach angles. These low approach angles are often found in hard top convertible roofs.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.